Palavras vazias
by Samy-Kaah
Summary: Esta fic é critica e realista. Tem bisexualidade e conflitos pessoais, portanto se procura algo lindo e perfeito te indico filmes da Disney. Ela é inspirada em uma musica de minha autoria, portanto os crétidos são de minha pessoa :
1. Introdução letra da musica

Penso em uma resposta pra tudo isso;  
Penso em como a tranquilidade pode ser tortuosa.  
Olho pro céu imaginando que as estrelas são pessoas felizes...  
e tento ficar feliz pela felicidade dos outros;

Tento mentir pra mim mesma porque sei que tudo não passa de dor.  
Tenho fingir que sou altruista o bastante pra me importar com a felicidade de outros...

Olho pro céu estrelado e vejo as milhares estrelas brilhantes, tentando medir minha dor...  
Mas nada parece ser grande o suficiente para comprar oque sinto.

_Tudo em mim grita dor,  
meus gestos gritam agonia.  
E se eu dicese agora, que estou bem seriam apenas palavras vazias...  
palavras vazias.  
É só isso que você poderá ter de mim...  
palavras vazias, (eu sou vazia)_

Procuro no mundo algo fundável,  
tento ver na natureza e na luz a beleza de que tanto me falam  
Tento ver através da cortina escura que meu coração lança aos meus olhos  
E de verdade procuro sanar a frustração de ser um fracasso...

Olho pro céu estrelado e vejo as milhares estrelas brilhantes, tentando medir minha dor...  
Mas nada parece ser grande o suficiente para comprar oque sinto.

_Tudo em mim grita dor,  
meus gestos gritam agonia.  
E se eu dicese agora, que estou bem seriam apenas palavras vazias...  
palavras vazias.  
É só isso que você poderá ter de mim...  
palavras vazias, (eu sou vazia)_

Por mais que eu queria...  
Não posso me livrar de toda a hipocrisia e da mentira... eu não consigo  
Eu minto, minto e minto...  
Tá tudo bem, eu estou bem  
Minto pra você, minto pra mim...

_Tudo em mim grita dor,  
meus gestos gritam agonia.  
E se eu dicese agora, que estou bem seriam apenas palavras vazias...  
palavras vazias.  
É só isso que você poderá ter de mim...  
palavras vazias, (eu sou vazia)_

Outra vez uso minhas doces palavras vazias,  
e minto... "tá tudo bem, eu estou bem".


	2. Prefácil

|[b] Prefácil [/b] |

Eu me pergunto, se as pessoas um dia vão parar de ser tão idiotas, ou se eu vou acabar sendo contaminada pela mesma _doença_ delas.  
O fato de nunca me encaixar em lugar nenhum me fez levantar a questão: Será que o problema está nas pessoas? Ou será que o problema sou eu?

Minha madrinha, Tsunade, sempre me disse que o problema está nos outros, que eu sou uma preciosidade e que minha mente desenvolvida e "aberta" é uma benção... mas ultimamente viver com tal "benção" tem sido verdadeiramente maldição.

Por que não posso ser como todas as outras pessoas idiotas, e estúpidas que seguem modismos e se deixam influenciar pateticamente pela mídia?  
Eu francamente, estou começando a pensar que eu realmente tenho algum problema mental, ou será que eu sou a única normal no meio de todas estas pessoas?

Será que tais pessoas, tão fúteis e alienadas, são tão irracionais ao ponto de serem felizes vivendo suas vidinhas medíocres e comandadas pela tv ou pelos estilistas de alta costura? Ou será que elas são realmente infelizes, e só fazem isso em uma vã tentativa frustrada de ter aceitação universal?

Por tanto, me considero, sem problemas de aceitação propria, uma pessoa verdadeiramente liberta.  
Liberta das amarras do preconceito, e das armas do consumismo desenfreado e da ditadura da moda.

Mas não pense que isso é algo louvável.  
Hoje em dia ter opnião propria é suicídio.

Simplesmente por que, se uma pessoa como eu espoem suas idéias abertamente, é descriminada, odiada, desprezada e até linchada... por que as pessoas, a maioria delas, não estão preparadas para ouvir verdades, elas gostam de falsidades e mentiras... então eu as proporciono exatamente oque elas querem, obrigando a mim mesma a dizer apenas mais e mais palavras vazias.

É por exatamente por isso, que tenho uma bela frase em mente:  
**A ditadura não acabou, apenas ficou mais sutil e subliminar.**

Este é só o prefácio da fic.  
Pra mostrar mais o menos oque vem por ai .

E reviews ;)


	3. Capítulo 1 Cruel

_Ultimo verão - Luau na praia com os "amigos", o acontecimento que mudou minha vida._.

- Sakura, oque você vai fazer? - TenTen praticamente gritou, mas o barulho da musica alta atrapalhava a ouvir claramente.

- Magrela você não pode tá falando sério... não teria coragem de fazer isso testuda. - Ino desafiou ao meu ouvido.

Pisquei com força, e fechei as mãos fortemente; as imagens estavam um pouco turvas e eu me sentia flutuar sobre a areia da praia de Long beach.

- Eu, vou! - avisei, e fui caminhando na direção dos garotos.  
TenTen quase voou em cima de mim para me parar, mas Ino a segurou e gritou me incentivando a continuar.

Eles me avistaram de longe, e apesar de estar de noite e um pouco escuro, eu conseguia ver claramente o meu alvo.  
Ele era o mais pálido dos quatro garotos, e estava sentado quase deitado sobre um monte de areia.

- Sakura?! - Naruto perguntou confuso, e se colocou de pé a minha frente.  
Ignorei totalmente ele, e o contornei empurrando seus ombros de lado, me lançando em seguida para cima de Sai.

Ele não exitou por nem mesmo um segundo, e fechou os braços em torno da minha cintura, aceitando de bom grado meus lábios nos seus.

Uma onda de "ooê" e "aêee" começou por todo o Luau.

Ele rolou por cima de mim, e quase caimos por cima de Neji.

- Ei, ei calma ai gente eu to aqui. - ele reclamou, e se afastou de nós.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos rolando na areia da praia, até tivemos nos separar por busca de ar.

- Tá tão bebada ao ponto de me atacar desse jeito? - ele perguntou ironico, e se sentou na minha frente.

A esta altura, já não tinha ninguém ao nosso lado.

- Tenho total controle dos meus atos, a bebida só... me deixa mais, simpática. - falei arrumando os cabelos.

- Simpática? Hmm, quero sua simpatia pra mim. - ele riu de novo e olhou para lados - Você sabe que sua amiga gosta de mim não sabe? - ele perguntou desconfiado, ajeitou a parte de cima do meu biquini.

- Amiga? - ironizei.

- Uma garota tão perceptiva e inteligente como você, deveria notar que Ino gosta de mim... ou pelo menos diz que gosta. - ele disse com desdém.

- Você não parece se importar com isso, por que eu me importaria? - acusei.

- Hey não jogue a responsabilidade pra cima de mim... a amiga é sua. - ele me olhou de lado – Mas se você não se importa eu me importo menos ainda. - ele se inclinou par ame beijar de novo.

Me esquivei.

Ele sorriu sarcastico.

- Quer ir pra minha casa? - ele perguntou confuso, e passou a mãos nos cabelos cheios de areia.

- Quem sabe outro dia? - sorri fracamente – Eu posso ter bebido um pouco, mas não perdi totalmente o juizo. - me levantei devagar para não cair, e ele se levantou junto.

- Você é realmente muito cruel Sakura. - ele falou sério, e me olhou nos olhos com o brilho da lua cintilando em sua pele sem cor – Mas eu gosto de garotas más... - ele sorri malicioso, e eu retribui o sorriso.

- Eu também. - falei, e sai andando.

Olhei ao redor procurando por TenTen ou Ino, mas só encontrei TenTen com uma expressão irritada sentada onde estávamos.

- Satisfeita Sakura? - TenTen se levantou segurando sua bolsa fortemente.

- Muito. - falei entre dentes – Só assim pra ela acreditar que esse Sai não presta e que não serve pra ela. - fiz pouco caso, e peguei minha bolsa também.

- Sakura, eu sei que suas intenções são boas... mas isso foi muita maldade. - TenTen agora estava quase chorosa – Você... magoou muito ela, tinha dito que iria atacar o Uchiha e foi pra cima do Sai. - ela acusou.

- Não me interessa TenTen, ela precisava ver, se eu falasse que o Sai tinha dado em cima de mim, ela não acreditaria! Então resolvi uma manobra mais... direta. - falei me escorando me seus ombros – Agora não me enche com isso mais,ok?! Vamos embora to enjoada. -

Talvez eu tenha feito as coisas de uma forma um pouco direta de mais e anti convencional, mas as vezes é preciso que tenhamos uma atitude dramática para situações urgentes, e bem... não foi lá esses sacrifícios beijar o Sai.

Enquanto TenTen dirigia, ela reclamava e reclamava e reclamava , mas eu estava tão sonolenta que mal ouvia alguma coisa.

Reviews? *-*


	4. Chapter 2 Consequencias

Muitas pessoas, pensam que pelo fato de eu não ser estupidamente alienada, podem confiar cegamente em mim.

Grande erro.

É exatamente por isso que elas deveriam ver em mim uma fonte de ameaça; ameaça aos pensamentos puritanos e subjugados que a sociedade impõen em suas cabecinhas ocas.

Mas não reclamo que confiem em mim, eu faço oque é certo, para mim... me movo e me conduzo da forma que acho correta, oque não é necessariamente correto para os outros, mas isso é só um detalhe.

– Eu disse que seu pai deixaria você vir comigo, para nossa _festa do pijama_. - falei sorridente e satisfeita, enquanto andava para saída da casa dos Hyuuga.

– Sakura, não sei se é uma boa mentir assim... meu pai pode descobrir. - Hinata reclamou, e eu revirei os olhos.

– Hinata, ninguém vai descobrir se você não falar, ok?! - pisquei pra ela, e fui empurrando-a para dentro da BMW da TenTen que se encontrava com a porta aberta.

– Você conseguiu mesmo! - TenTen comentou sorridente – Parece que finalmente vamos para uma festa juntas! - ela deu um gritinho histérico, e deu partida no carro.

Eu me sentia radiante, em ter conseguido "raptar" Hinata, mesmo que isso não fosse algo muito confortável para mim... eu preferia que ela fosse com o consentimento do pai dela, ma se o velho queria atrapalhar as coisas... eu tinha que intervir; Hinata, assim como nós, já tinha 17 anos e não sabia oque era uma 'balada'!  
É um absurdo, preciso mostrar a minha amiga as maravilhas da vida.

x~x~x~x

Depois de algumas horas, conseguimos nos arrumar e enfiar Hinata em uma roupinha legal.  
TenTen insistiu que ela usasse um vestido e umas sandálias com o salto sinistramente grande, mas eu consegui convence-la de usar algo mais confortável e despojado... bermudinha jeans, blusa de mangas e tênis; algo simples para a primeira festa de verdade dela.

TenTen estava com um vestido curto, e umas botas simples.  
Eu estava de causa de couro justa, blusa com um decote simples, e o maravilhoso e almejado all star, nunca consegui me equilibrar direito em um salto.

– Sakura você não acha que isso aqui tá meio cheio? - Hinata falou alto ao meu ouvido, enquanto estrávamos agarradas na casa de Naruto.

– Não, que isso. - falei alto o suficiente para que ela me ouvisse mesmo com a musica alta.

Andamos um pouco, e encontramos com Neji e Sai.  
TenTen ficou com Neji pra garantir que ele ficasse de boca fechada,se é que me entendem, ao ver Hinata ali, e eu corri com Hinata do Sai.

Arrastei Hinata, mais um pouco, em meio as pessoas e a musica alta, e achei Naruto.

Finalmente.

– Pronto, trouxe ela! Satisfeito? - falei casualmente quase jogando Hinata em cima de Naruto.

Ela me olhou desesperada; eu sabia que um dia ela me agradeceria por isso... um dia...

Ele apenas acenou, e segurou na mão de Hinata e sorriu pra ela.

Legal, agora é só dançar e relaxar.

Me enfiei no meio das pessoas, e comecei a dançar sem pensar em mais nada.  
A batida da musica pop dance era contagiante... e a sala enorme de Naruto estava abarrotada, oque fazia com que eu acabasse me esbarrando com algumas pessoas as vezes; mas notei que uma pessoa atrás de mim _se "esbarrava" de mais_.

Soube exatamente quem era, quando senti as mãos geladas tocarem meus braços me virando pra trás.

Sai.

Fazem quase seis meses que "ataquei" ele no luau da praia, e ele não desiste até hoje.

– Por que você não desiste? - me agarrei em seu corpo e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

– Vale a pena insistir. - ele respondeu perto do meu pescoço e tentou me morder.

Me afastei.

No mesmo momento que me afastei com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, vi Ino furiosa e magoada, nos observando de canto; desfiz o meu sorriso no mesmo momento.  
Mesmo que não nos falássemos mais desde o acontecido da praia, nós convivíamos em "harmonia" , mas agora depois de ver esta cena duvido muito que a "harmonia"continue.

Tentei me afastar das pessoas rapidamente pra chegar até ela e explicar, mas ela já tinha sumido de vista.

Droga, isso vai ter consequencias.

x~x~x~x

Tentei relaxar, e deixar para lá... mas exatamente como eu pensei rolou mesmo consequencias.

Eu estava na sala enorme, e adaptada para dança, me divertindo, quando TenTen chegou afoita junto com Neji, me arrastando para longe das caixas de som.

– Oque foi – perguntei assustada.

– Meu tio ta aqui, perguntando pela Hinata... vasculhando a casa. - Neji falou mexendo nos cabelos, claramente nervoso.

– E cade ela? - perguntei entrando no clima de desespero.

– Ta ai... agente não sabe, ela sumiu com o Naruto. - TenTen praticamente gritou.

– Quero saber quem foi o infeliz a fazer essa fofoca. - Neji disse entre dentes – Vai sobrar pra mim, se ele achar ela aqui. - ele completou desesperado.

Parei pensando por um segundo, em quem poderia ser... e só uma pessoa me veio a mente.

Ino.

Eu não queria acusa-la sem provas, por isso fiquei calada.. mas enquanto corriamos pela casa, demos de cara com Hiashi e Ino.

Ela cutucou ele, e apontou para nós.

– Vadia - sibilei.

~.~.~.~.  
Fim do cap 2 *-*  
Omg gente obrigada pelos reviews *---* se alguem mais se interessar reviews aê -sss  
Proximo cap vai ta meio tenso... mas aviso desde já, qnto mais reviews mais posto rápido -q


	5. Capítulo 3 Amizade

| Amizade. |

_Há alguns anos, eu acreditava, inutilmente que as amizades poderiam realmente ser eternas.  
Acreditava realmente que talvez, eu e __ela__ poderíamos ser mais que amigas... nós poderíamos ser irmãs, confidentes e tudo oque mais quiséssemos ._

Eramos perfeitas, uma para outra.  
Simplesmente únicas, e perfeitas... eu a amava, e ela me amava.

Tudo isso era verdadeiro, perfeito e maravilhoso, até a adolescencia chegar, e a futilidade contamina-la.  
Ela deixou-se levar, por tudo que eu mais odiava, ela deixou-se alienar pelas coisas que eu mais abonaminada.  
Ela me deixou sozinha com a minha luta suicida de ir contra "a industria", mas eu com medo de perde-la continuei ao seu lado.

"Mas ela não é só minha?" Era oque eu pensava confusa; na época minha mente infantil ainda não estava pronta para a verdade, eu ainda não podia acreditar que eu havia perdido Ino a muito tempo, mas no fundo eu sabia... que desde o momento em que ela se deixou levar pelas mentiras dos garotos, e alienou-se futilmente a idéias sem fundamento e verdade, ela não era mas _minha__. _

– Fodeu pra mim, meu tio já viu agente. - Neji murmurou abaixando a cabeça, e deixando que os fios longos cobrissem o rosto.

– Sakura oque agente vai fazer? - TenTen perguntou histérica.

"Oque fazer?"

"Oque mais, eu poço fazer contra _ela_?"

Caminhei de vagar até Ino, ignorando Hiashi que falava alto... eu não sabia se ele falava comigo ou com Neji... a única coisa que sei, é que passei direto por ele e focalizei a loira magoada parada de lado no fim do corredor.

Ela me olhou profundamente, e pude ver em seu olhar a mágoa e a dor estampados na imensidão azul.

– Por que? - sussurrei perto de seu rosto – Por que se deixou levar? - toquei seu tosto de leve com minha mão direita, e senti uma lágria descer pelo meu olho direito e logo depois uma desceu do olho esquerdo.

Eu não podia conter, doía muito... e eu estava cansada de ignorar a dor, não podia mais... não conseguia guardar tanta dor, tanto ódio, tanta frustração, não havia mais espaço no meu coração.

Ela não respondeu, mas não desviou o olhar do meu.

– Por que, deixou coisas tão fúteis nos separar? - sussurrei novamente, sentindo minha voz falhar. - Você era só minha... - segurei seu rosto delicadamente com ambas as mãos, e deixei toda a dor transparecer em mim.

Deixei as lágrimas descerem, deixei a frustração estampar em meu rosto, e fechei os olhos... apenas sentindo toda a dor que este mundo pode me dar.

– Eu não sou como você. - ela sussurrou me fazendo abrir os olhos, e surpreendentemente ela também chorava – Eu não tenho forças para ir contra tudo isso... - ela soluçou brandamente e mordiscou o lábio.

Aproximei nossos rostos, e toquei nossos lábios de vagar.  
Um beijo superficial, e inoscente.

Um simples beijo, cálido e simples... sem nada a não ser dor e sofrimento.

Ela passou os braços por minha cintura, e nos afastamos de vagar.

– Eu amo ele Sakura... e você sabia disso, você sabe disso ! Por que...? Por que você sempre tira tudo oque eu quero? - as suas palavras foram ficando cada vez mais, e mais tomadas por rancor e raiva.

Eu poderia apontar mil motivos, para ela não ficar com ele... mas se ela mesma não conseguia enxerga-los, eu não poderia mostrar.  
Como eu, a ex-amiga fracassada poderia mostrar algo a ela?

– Você dizia que me amava, e que seriamos amigas para sempre... mas você mentiu! - ela falou quase aos gritos e me abraçou fortemente.

"É isso que você pensa de mim?"

Apenas assenti.

Novamente não havia motivos para protestar quando ela não acreditava, no que tanto havia dito outras vezes.

– Você vai pagar pelo oque você me fez... - ela sussurrou, e selou nossos lábios novamente.

Desta vez senti todo o ódio e desprezo que ela sentia.

– Tudo isso, pelo Sai... - afirmei enquanto via ela se virar lentamente de costas para mim.

Ela me lançou um último olhar amargurado, e correu pelo corredor lotado de gente.

– Sua lesbica, cretina mentirosa, não quero você andando com minha filha... - de repente as palavras de Hiashi não significavam nada para mim.

Mesmo com ele ali, ao meu lado praticamente gritando eu não conseguia o ouvir direito.

Minha mente estava presa, nos olhos cheios de lágrimas da minha **amiga**, presa nos lábios amargos e cheios de dor dela... presa no maldito dia de verão na praia de Long Beach em que eu beijei o _amor da vida __dela_

"Tudo isso pelo Sai..."

"Tudo isso por um garoto..."

"Tudo isso, por algo fútil que não merecia a atenção... que não merecia a atenção _dela._"

E por incrivel que pareça, eu não me arrependo, do que fiz.  
Dó em mim ver a dor que causei a ela... dói em mim ver que ela não me ama mais... mas, a verdade é que eu já a tinha perdido a muito tempo, apenas não queria aceitar... não _podia_ aceitar.

Agora tudo é diferente... tudo estava claro.

Ela havia trocado, minha amizade, meu amor, minha lealdade, e minha devoção... por **ele**.

Mesmo eu ainda a amando... ela não merece minhas lágrimas.

x~x~x~x

Ta ai, deishem reviews. ;)  
SO PRA EXCLARESCER:  
NÃO HOUVE YURI,OK?!  
Essa fic, aborda um lado critico e poético, e houve uma certa dificuldade das pessoas no orkut entenderem isso ( posto essa fic no orkut tbm) .  
Espero que não tenha nenhum tipo de mal entendido. Beijos ;*


	6. Chapter 4 Amor e realidade

Sobre o outro capítulo:  
Eu disse que o "selinho" entra a Sakura e a Ino não era Yuri por que não era.  
As pessoas costumam ashar que toda vez q tem um beijo seja ele selinho é mesmo relacionado a sexo, mas NÃO É.  
Nem todo amor é sexual, nem todo contato de lábios envolve desejo carnal.  
To escrevendo essa fic tentando mostrar as pessoas uma nova pespctiva de vida.  
Então é isso, espero que com isso entendam.

Tudo bem agora vamos ao proximo cap.

| Amor e Realidade |

"_O amor tudo crê, o amor tudo suporta..._"

"_O amor, não arde em ciumes..."_

"_De certo que amor, é o cumprimento da lei._"

Começo a perder minha fé agora.  
Se a bíblia diz isso tudo do amor, então oque eu sinto exatamente?  
Será que é algum tipo de obcessão? Ou alguma loucura sem medidas?

– O amor não vem para diminuir, e sim para acrescentar... acrescentem então o amor e todos os bons sentimentos de vocês, nesta pintura! Libertem-se! Deixem sair dos seus coraç... - o texto sem fim da professora de artes, foi cortado pelo sonoro e rouco ronco de Shikamaru.

– É parece que tem mesmo alguém aqui, "_libertando-se._" - Naruto comentou risonho e toda a turma começou a rir.

Olhei ao redor séria, sem entender o por que dos risos.  
Apenas eu e o garoto de preto, no fundo da sala, não ria... Sasuke.

Ignorei por completo, as risadas da turma e os gritos da professora com Shikamarue me foquei na tela em branco a minha frente, sem saber oque pintar.

"Oque posso pintar, se oque sinto agora não tem descrição?"

– Hey Sakura. - TenTen me chamou, me cutucando sutilmente com o pincel.

Olhei para o lado, um pouco surpresa por ter sido tirada de meus devaneios.

– Oi. - respondi com a voz baixa, olhando para ela.

– Falei com o Neji, sobre... o lance desse final de semana com a Hinata... - ela sussurrou, e deu um sorrisinho discreto – Ta tudo bem, ela só ta de castigo... vai poder dar umas escapadas pra falar com agente. -

O meu mal humor passou um pouco, e sorri de volta para ela.  
Eu sei que não é esforço nenhum da parte dela, "manipular" o cabeça dura do Neji... mas mesmo assim me sentia melhor sabendo que ele não iria pressionar Hinata também; já bastava o pai carrancudo.

– Vou falar com ela no intervalo então. - falei baixinho, e me fixei em minha tarefa.  
Hinata sem a "supervisão" de Neji, era muito mais acessivel... pelo menos no colégio.

Mesmo que eu não conseguisse fazer nada com a tela e o pincel tentei dar uma enganada desenhando algo abstrato e assimétrico.

x~x~x~x~x

No final da aula, a professor parabenizou Sai fervorosamente!  
Ele havia, novamente, feito um perfeito desenho... desenho este que nem ao menos me dei ao trabalho de olhar.

Apenas sai da sala, rapidamente, e fui direto para baixo da escada principal esperar Hinata lá, sozinha; já que TenTen ficaria "enrolando" o Neji...

– Fugindo da realidade "encrenca"? - uma voz baixa e grossa, me surpreendeu.  
Me sobressaltei, e com o susto, bati com a cabeça na pilastra da escada.

Encrenca... eu não precisava sequer olhar para saber quem era, mas ainda sim, olhei para ele.

– Oi... Sasuke. - falei me sentando no canto mais escondido a baixo da escada.

Ele saiu de trás de mim e se agachou ao meu lado.

– Desculpa, não queria te assustar, mas também não sabia que eu tava tão tenebroso ao ponto de fazer você bater com a cabeça. - ele brincou, e afagou o ponto onde minha cabeça havia golpeado a pilastra.

O afago, foi muito rápido, quase zombeteiro... mas o bastante para eu me sentir arrepiada.

– Não tá tenebroso, eu que to tentando mesmo fugir da realidade. - falei com um meio sorriso amargo, e suspirei ao final.

– Fugir da realidade... algo bom de se fazer, hoje em dia... - ele disse pensativo, e eu o olhei de lado... tentando desvendar o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras, am seu olhar era desfocado olhando para frente... - Mas por que, alguém com uma realidade como a sua... iria querer fugir? - ele perguntou, de uma forma casual, mas pude ver em seu olhar vago que havia uma certa curiosidade.

"Você não faz idéia de como é minha realidade..."

– Realidade... afinal oque é a realidade? - falei tentando fugir de sua pergunta.

–"_Pessoas vivem suas vidas atadas ao que aceitam como correto e verdadeiro.  
É assim que eles definem 'realidade'. Mas o que significa ser 'correto' ou 'verdadeiro'?_" palavras do meu irmão... - ele falou de uma forma muito misteriosa, e deu os ombros – a principio achei um pouco... sentimental de mais... só que... ultimamente tem feito bastante sentido. - ele disse pensativo, e se virou de vagar para mim. - Preciso ir, sua amiga ta vindo. - ele sorriu de lado e olhou para Hinata que vinha correndo ofegante, pelo pátio.

– Ah, tudo bem... até mais. - dei um sorrisinho totalmente sem graça, e mordi o lábio sentindo-me totalmente corada.

– Talvez possamos conversar mais sobre isso, pra entender o real sentido de "realidade". - ele disse casualmente, e saiu de baixo da escada de vagar e acenando para Hinata que se aproximava com a expressão confusa.

"Conversar mais sobre isso..."

Não me parece uma má ideia...

– Sakura... oque... você, tava fazendo, aqui debaixo da escada sozinha com o Sasuke? - Hinata disparou a falar, ainda ofegante e se sentou no chão a minha frente.

– Nada, ele só tinha vindo me zoar... por que to aqui encolhida em baixo da escada... a um bom tempo... - menti um pouco, para não precisar dar muitas explicações – Então como tá com lance com seu pai? - mudei de assunto.

– Ah ta tudo bem, eu acho, o Onni-san ajudou bastante a acalmar a situação... só estou proibida de falar com você. - ela abaixou o olhar ao falar a ultima parte – Me desculpe Sakura, não pude evitar... e... - franzi o senho e cortei seu pedido de desculpas.

– Ta tudo bem, você não tem culpa de nada. - forcei um sorriso, e tive resultados... ela sorri pra mim também – Agora me conta, como foi com o Naruto? - mudei de assunto de novo, tentando acalmar a situação.

– Ah... er... - de repente, seu rosto estava em um tom rosado muito acusador.

Sorri maliciosa.

– Oque vocês fizeram, hein?! - brinquei, pra descontrair.

– Na-nada... agente só, hm foi pra trás da casa... e ele me mostrou o jardim, e conversamos... bem na verdade ele falou a maior parte do tempo! E... me elogiou, disse que tava muito... feliz em e-eu estar junto com ele... - ela travou e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

– Continua. - pedi curiosa, envolta na situação.

– Eu, hmm não sei como falar isso... - novamente seu rosto ficou rosado, e eu me senti nervosa por ela.

– Tudo bem... se não quer falar... - falei contendo minha curiosidade, e joguei os cabelos pra trás ; melhor não pressionar.

– NÃO! Eu preciso contar, isso tá me deixando, muito... estranha, me sinto... culpada. - ela abaixou o rosto novamente, e se encolheu – Foi estranho... ele me encostou contra a parede, e ficou encostado em mim... com o queixo na minha franja e as mãos na minha cintura... não fizemos nada, mas eu... senti que ele estava... hm... sabe... -

– Exitado . - falei por ela, e ela só assentiu envergonhada.

– Mas ai, ele se afastou de mim, pegou na minha mão e começou a falar de coisas engraçadas enquanto ria. - ela pareceu confusa ao dizer isso, mas não infeliz – Realmente, valeu a pena, ficar de castigo por esse momento... c-com ele... - ela sorriu consigo mesma, e juntou os indicadores de uma forma nervosa e infantil sem nem mesmo olhar para mim.

Passou mais alguns segundos de silencio entre nós, até que o sinal tocou nos fazendo correr para nossa sala.

"Oque é o amor?"

"Oque é a realidade?"

" Oque significa correto, ou verdadeiro?"

Talvez, possamos encontrar nossa resposta, Sasuke.

Espero que estejam gostando, e reviwes *-*


End file.
